Micromachined optical switches can be formed using micromachined movable mirrors that are controlled electronically, for example, through electrostatic forces. Such micromachined optical switches are a class of devices that are often referred to as Micro-Electromechanical Systems (MEMS). The movable mirrors and other micromachined components are typically etched from a wafer and deposited with various materials. For example, micromachined mirrors may be formed by depositing a diffusion barrier material, a reflective material, and an anti-static material on an etched mirror wafer. The movable mirrors are typically suspended from micromachined suspension springs. The mirror wafer is typically bonded to a substrate that includes electrostatic pads for controlling the mirror positions.